New Rivals
by Kiran-Chara
Summary: Kirari is an idol in Milky Way. Kobeni and Noel is also in the group. But, as soon as more idols debut and start liking Kirari, Hirorto is getting mad. Seiji is totally fine with it since he likes Kobeni.
1. Chapter 1

**Harro! This is my first story. I hope you guys like it. And there's a bit of spoilers. Like in stage 3 (3D one). Well, please R & R! Please!**

Chapter 1: A new Transfer Student?!

Normal P.O.V

"Everyone sit down!" Called the teacher. Everyone in the class sat down.

"At school today, there will be a transfer student. Please treat him well." The teacher paused for a second and continued. "Please come in."

A teenager with light blue hair came in. He had a cat just like every other character in the story. But, of course not Hiroto.

"Hello! I'm Cloudy! Of course that's my stage name though. My real name is-"

"Onii-Chan!" Noel screamed.

"Onii-Chan?!" Kirari, Kobeni, Hiroto, Seiji and the whole class.

Cloudy continued his sentence, "As I was saying before I was interrupted, My real name is Kiriya Hayami. But, call me Cloudy."

A random kid in the class screamed, "You guys have different last names! You can't be siblings!"

"Our mom and dad divorced, I stayed with my mom and kept the last name as Yukino." Noel sobbed and began to tear up.

"And then I took the Hayami name."

"Anyways, class is about to began!" The teacher said.

After Classes!

"Kirari, Noel and Kobeni hurry up! We're going to be late!" Kumoi (they're manager) screamed.

All three of them jumped into the van and took off. Ships left with their director too. Another car pulled up in front of the idol school.

'Get in." The Higashiyama director said while petting her pet crocodile, "Kiriya Hayami..." And they left in a huge mystery.

Finally the three girls with their pets Naa-san, Mii-tan and Myu-tan and their manager arrived at the Tokyo stage. "Please take care of us!" The three friends said in unison as they were walking to their dressing rooms.

As they approached their dressing room they saw three figures.

"Hiroto-kun?! Seijij-kun?! Even Cloudy-san?!" Kirari screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Noel glared at Cloudy.

"No need to add the 'san' and I just wanted to wish you guys luck!" Cloudy explained.

"Milky Way! You're on stage!" A person screamed.

"Okay!" Kobeni screamed.

They went on stage and did a little intro and then sang their first single, Anataboshi.

Cloudy's P.O.V

"Hiroto.."

"Yes?" He answers.

"Do you like Kirari?"

"Who would like a gluttonous little dumb girl?"

I knew it as a fact. Hiroto definitely loves Kirari. I'm guessing Seiji doesn't because he is just staring at Kobeni. It's only Hiroto, that I have as a rival.

"I would." I finally said.

Hiroto's P.O.V

Why would he ask if I like Kirari?! Maybe... He likes her? IMPOSSIBLE! I can only. Until I heard the words.

"I would" Cloudy said.

"Umm... Okay?"

"So since you don't like her, I can have her, right?" Cloudy whispered into my ear.

I didn't reply. I was too shocked. I wanted to scream and say I love her more. But, I can't, he'll make fun of me.

Normal P.O.V

Kirari entered back stage alongside with Kobeni and Noel.

"That was tiring! But, fun!" Kirarin cheered.

But, the other knew it wasn't time for that because the air was tense near the boys.

"Kirari, I think you should be quiet for a while." Noel whisered.

"Why?"

"Look at the boys." Kobeni added.

"What's wrong with the boys?" Kirari asked.

"Nevermind.." Kobeni and Noel said in unison while facepalming.

Kirari was in wonderment until she heard Kumoi-kun's voice.

"Photo shoots are next, Hurry!"

The three idols ran into the van and left without Ships or Cloudy noticing. Kirari sighed, "We're so busy.." Noel said, "Can't be helped, right?" Kobeni asked, "Could we have a break? Kumoi replied angrily, "NO! You guys have to take this seriously!"

"Okay.." sighed Milky Way.

Back with the boys

Exactly when they were done the photo shoots, Ships and Cloudy noticed that the girls were gone.

"Since when were they gone?" All three of them said in unison.

"I love Kirari!" Cloudy screamed.

"Hahaha!" Hiroto laughed, "Funny thing is, I don't!"

"Hiroto-kun, I think we have to go now. Because that old man is yelling at us to leave." Seiji calmly said.

"Fine. Bye, Cloudy."

Cloudy watched them until their silhouettes disappeared. He waited a few 10 minutes. Until the same black car came to pick him up. The window opened. Instead of the Higashiyama's director, there was Fubuki and Izumi.

"When did you learn how to drive?" Cloudy said with a smirk.

"I'm not driving. It's programmed to go here." Fubuki said, "Anyways get in the car and report the status of you and Kirari.

_**End of chapter 1!**_

**Hoped you enjoyed my first chapter!**


	2. Love Drama!

**Here's chapter two! Please enjoy and R & R. And please remember, I don't own Kirarin Revolution.**

Chapter 2: Love Drama?!

Normal P.O.V

Kirari woke up, dressed up and ran to her work. "Morning!" Kirari said cheerfully. "I forgot to eat breakfast! I was too caught up on coming here! I'm hungry!"

"We just have bread" Director said, "Have it"

Kirari caught it in delight.

"Idiot! Eat your breakfast at home!" Hiroto screamed.

"It's okay Kirari, I'm hungry too." Seiji explained, "I forgot to eat breakfast too."

The director threw a bread at him too. As they waited for Kirari and Seiji to finish they were checking which job for Kirari and Ships to do. "Finally found good ones!" Kumoi-tan and the Director screamed.

"Which?" Kirari asked.

"It's a love drama. Like the one you did with Hiroto, but with a different plot line." Kumoi replied.

"It's about a childhood friend who loves Natsuki (main female character), but, her enemy loves her too. In the end Natsuki ends up with her enemy and the childhood friend ends up with his best friend that's a girl." The Director explained.

"WAIT, SO T-T-T THERE'S A KISSING SCENE?!" Kirari screamed.

"Sorry to say this Kirari, but there is." Kumoi-tan said frankly.

Kirari was in a horrible mood. "I won't do the drama!"

"Think about your fans! Wouldn't they want to watch it?!" Hiroto screamed.

"Okay then I'll do it! For my fans!" Kirari screamed full of passion, "But, who's the childhood friend? Who's the enemy?"

"The childhood friend is Hajime which is Hiroto and the enemy is Hikaru which is a new idol named Cloudy." The Director explained as uncomplicated as he could.

"Cloudy?!" Hiroto and Seiji screamed in unison. Kirari was speechles.

Kirari's P.O.V

I have to KISS with CLOUDY?! I feel like I'm going to faint, but in the end I didn't. I bet Hiroto doesn't care, since he doesn't like me. I just know it he always calls me an idiot and hates me. Wait, why am I thinking about him! Because I like Sei- That's it! I admit it, I LOVE HIROTO!

"I won't do it!" Hiroto screams into all of our ears.

"Even if it's for your fans?" Kirari asked.

"But, my best friend that's a girl who is Izumi and I have to kiss her!"

"Who cares! For your fans!"

"But, you have a kissing scene too!"

My mind was just shocked. I continued with random words and screamed them back. He has to kiss Izumi, even if she's a boy. I kinda feel bad for him. Even so he already kissed him. He kissed a boy. Wait, I shouldn't laugh about that, that's mean! But, suddenly I laughed. Everyone was silent as I started laughing.

"Are you crazy?" Hiroto whispers in my ear.

"I'm not" I scream while giggling.

Normal P.O.V

"Anyways filming starts tomorrow, here's your scripts and you guys get the day off while you PRACTICE the lines." Kumoi-tan stormed, "If you don't-" She got interrupted by Kirari.

"Yes, yes. We know now bye!" Kirari left in a flash with Naa-san.

Finally Kobeni and Noel came into the office.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Kumoi-tan screamed in a scary face.

"Sorry!" The two of them yelled in unison.

"Anyways, where's Kirari?" Kobeni asked.

"She's off to pratice lines for a drama, while you guys are going to do 100 variety shows!"

"WHAT?!" Noel and Kobeni screamed. Kumoi dragged them both of them to the car and left with no trace.

"Hiro-kun you could go practice lines I have a photo shoot with Director-san." Seiji said briskly because he was in a hurry.

He left and before Hiroto knew it he was alone in the office.

Hiroto's P.O.V

Wow! I'm already alone. Might as well practice my lines. I'll go find a practice room.

"I love you! Natsuki!" What blurt lines there are.

Suddenly I hear a car noise. Is that the Director? Kumoi-san? Kirari? But, I see Cloudy and Izumi get out of the black car. Why are they here?! On the other side I see Kirari running towards the office. I got to stop her from seeing Cloudy alone! Of course with Izumi though. I ran downstairs to see Cloudy, Kirari and Izumi conversing.

"Why are you guys here?" I say too bluntly like my lines on the script.

"Nothing much." cloudy says with a huge smirk that only I can notice.

I HATE HIM!

Normal P.O.V

"Cloudy asked all of us to come here to practice for the drama." Kirari said really cheerfully.

"That's true!" Izumi said with an innocent voice.

Naa-san welcomed Yoga and Cloudy's cat (name is unknown). While they had their cat talk the idols were practicing their lines.

Break time!

"These cookies are delicious!" Kirari said in delight of eating more.

"Well, they could be fascinating." Izumi said twitching of her dumbness.

"Thanks for your guys hospitality, we'll be taking our leave since we have work to do." Cloudy said walking towads Kirari. "Just a pre-test."

He kissed Kirari on the cheek.

She became so red that it could be compared to a strawberry. Before Hiroto could shove him into the practice room to yell at him, Cloudy vanished with Izumi. Kirari fainted because of all her blushing.

Kirari's P.O.V

C-C-CLOUDY k-k-kissed my cheek! I'll faint, and I did, I'm unconscious at the moment.

Hiroto's P.O.V

I'm alone with a girl who's fainted and a super cat. How weirder can this get? Suddenly I hear a noise outside. And I see sharks, lobsters and crabs walking like people. I take back what I said before. I was wrong.

"Kirari are you okay?"

Why'd I ask that? She's still unconscious. I gotta admit, I'm pretty dumb. But, smarter than Kirari! Wonder when Kirari's going to wake up. Better not disturb her. I'll just leave. I feel like someone is grabbing on my back. I turn around to see Kirari still half awake.

"Hiroto-kun? Why do you always call me an idiot?"

"Because I want to!"

My cheeks are becoming red and feel hot all over my face. I took her hand and put it back on the bed.

"I'm just going to practice my lines."

"I'll come!"

Just like usual, she's best at memorizing script lines for her fans. I read the next line I have to kiss her on the cheeks! I'll tell her first.

"Kirari, I have to kiss. It's part of the script."

"O-Okay.." She replied shyly.

He close in with his lips near his cheek.

~Chu

_**End of chapter 2!**_

**Thanks for reading! Please R & R!**


	3. A miracle kiss

**Hai! Back here on chapter 3! Please R & R! And remember, I don't own Kirari Revolution!**

Chapter 3: A miracle kiss

Kirari's P.O.V

Today I get kissed on the cheeks by Hiroto and on the l-lips by C-Cloudy! I'm going crazy! Especially because of yesterday! Hiroto and Cloudy kissed me on the cheek! I bet everyone is looking at me wondering why I'm blushing like crazy.

"Please take care of me!" I say hesitating.

I'm going to faint right after each of the kisses! I'm going to die.

Normal P.O.V

"Take one!" Takada Pierre screamed.

Kirari did her lines and actions without stuttering or hesitating.

"Break time!" A person yelled like it was nothing.

Kirari took her water bottle, chugged it and went to the restroom.

"Let me get this clear. I love Kirari and I won't let you have her." Cloudy whispered into Hiroto's ear.

"I know you've told me that 100 times!"

"Nope! Precisely 99 times." Cloudy acted smart. "I love Kirari. Now 100 times."

"Don't you act all smart on me!"

"Don't you act all smart on me!" Cloudy mocked Hiroto.

Hiroto left yelling about how he hated him.

Cloudy's P.O.V

He definitely loves her. Everyone could tell. It's too obvious. Gosh, that's why I'm here to tell everyone it's just a lie and that she loves me. Even if this is supposed to be fake love. It feel real. Like I really love her. Noel... She still must hate. For leaving her in despair, when she needed me the most. Wait, I shouldn't think about that! That's the past, not the present.

Hiroto's P.O.V

Who does he think he is? Mocking me? He's weird! I knew it from the start! I HATE HIM! The other reason I hate him is because he likes Kirari... But, also because he's annoying! It's true! Even if Kirari doesn't think so.. I have to stop him from making a move on her!

Kirari's P.O.V

Filming starts after our 40 minute break! With the k-kissing scene!

"What do I do to kiss!" I scream in my dressing room.

"It's okay," Kobeni whispered into my ear.

"We are half way with our variety shows! 50 more to go!" Noel energized herself with her passion, "It's okay to kiss! For your fans!"

"NO! No it isn't! Think about your self for once."

"So you care more about yourself than your fans?" Kobeni and Noel said in a teasing way.

"Don't tease me! I will! For my fans!" I yell and throw a tissue box at both of them. But, really playfully.

"Fine it is!" Noel said blocking the tissue boxes.

"Ow! Please stop, Kirari-chan!" Kobeni screamed getting pelted by tissue boxes.

"Fine"

I guess they're trying to cheer me up. What good friends I have! But, I guess it's still not helping. I'm still freaking out!

"Well we got to do our variety shows." Kobeni ran out of the room.

"Bye!" Noel added and ran too

Why'd they come if they were just about to leave?! Wait, someone's calling me. I think. Until I saw that the break was over.

I'M LATE!

"Sorry I'm late! I was kinda busy." I try to explain.

"It's okay! Let's start with the kissing scenes! Like passionate love and youth!" Takada Pierre ordered without hesitation.

"Scene 108! Natsuki and Hikaru kiss!" he screamed again.

Cloudy is getting close. I'm getting all red!

Cloudy's P.O.V

She's getting all red. This is going to be fun.

"OW!"

Just when I was going to kiss her Hiroto kicks me out and kisses her.

Normal P.O.V

"This could work out!" Takada Pierre suggested, "We end the show with Hajime ending up with Natsuki!"

"Agree!" A random person screamed, as of everyone else did.

"I KISSED HIROTO-KUN!" Kirari screamed like crazy. As she blushed like crazy, she fainted.

"Bring her to the infirmary!" Cloudy and Hiroto said in unison.

"Don't say the same stuff as me, stupid guy." Hiroto declared.

"I wouldn't even if I had to, I wouldn't!" Cloudy responded.

Hiroto carried Kirari princess styled and brought her to the infirmary. "Why does he have to bring her?!" Cloudy smirked.

Cloudy's P.O.V

That brat does like Kirari. I knew it. I'll find a way to get him to admit it. I'll take away Kirari, away from Hiroto and his company.

I'll take her to my company and make her the best star ever.

Back with Noel and Kobeni

"Why does onii-chan have to be here?" Noel whispered to Kobeni.

"I don't know since it's not really my problem, but maybe to see you again."

"Impossible! He wouldn't do that! He's despicable! He left me all alone when I needed him the most!"

"You don't know, Noel-chan. He could come back to you."

"Or not"

"Don't think on the bad side! It'll be alright!"

"I don't think so!"

"Hatte, hatte?"

"Be quiet for a while Kobeni. I'm thinking."

"Okay." Kobeni sulked.

Back with Hiroto and Kirari

"T-thanks for bringing me here"

"No problem." Hiroto paused and continued, "Are you still w-worried about the k-kiss?"

"N-no. I'm not"

Hiroto's P.O.V

She definitely is. She's so red! I'm really going to tell her how I feel now!

"Kirari."

"Yes?"

"I-"

"I?"

"I lo-

"Fliming is done! Let's get ice cream!" Cloudy screamed interrupting Hiroto.

"Agree!" Kirari cheered, walking outside looking for ice cream.

She's really an idiot. I can tell. Wait where's Cloudy?

"AHH!" I hear Kirari scream.

"What's happening?!" I scream into a room until I see Cloudy and Kirari~

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3! Please review what you thinks going to happen next! I might make it as the next chapter!**


	4. The hottest new couple!

**Hi! I'm back with my new chapter! Please R & R! And remember, I don't own Kirarin Revolution!**

Chapter 4: The new hottest couple!?

Normal P.O.V

Hiroto walked into the room to see Cloudy and Kirari holding hands and laughing.

"What's happening?!" Hiroto stormed in grabbing Kirari away from Cloudy.

"What are you doing Hiroto-kun?!" Kirari walked near Cloudy once more.

"What did you do Cloudy?!"

"He did nothi-" Kirari was interrupted by Cloudy. "It's okay." With patting Kirari's head he continued, "We're dating."

"What?!" Hiroto screamed super loud.

Suddenly the door opened with Seiji in front with Kobeni and Noel.

A few seconds earlier

Seiji's P.O.V

Modeling isn't that easy, as other people think. Oh, it's Noel and K-K-Kobeni?!"

"H-Hi guys."

"Hi Seiji-kun!" Kobeni sweetly says.

"'sup." I hear Noel tell, "I have to ask Kumoi-chan something. Be back soon."

"OK! Anyways, Kobeni, I, you-" My voice trailed away.

"I? You? What are you saying?" Kobeni giggled.

"What?!" a scream was heard.

"What's happening?!" Kobeni whispers into my ear.

"Let's go check it out!" Seiji grabbed Kobeni's hand and drifted towards the sound.

Back to current time.

Normal P.O.V

"And that's how we're here." Seiji explained.

"What's happening?!" Noel and Kobeni screamed in unison since they saw Cloudy and Kirari holding hands.

"Cloudy c-confessed to me here." Kirari stuttered.

"Here, this is just to prove it." Cloudy jumped near Kirari's head..

~Chu

"W-what are you doing?!"

"It's natural for couples to do this."

"Oh, okay."

"We'll end this event for today" Cloudy went up to Hiroto, "Bye."

The next day.

"Is it true Kirari-chan?! You're dating Cloudy from Higashiyama?!"

"Uh-Uh-Umm Y- Kya!" Lucy got dragged by Cloudy out of the office.

"Kya? New headline! Tsukishima Kirari says, 'Kya'" All the reporters pictured how much it would sell.

"For a second I thought it was Hiroto-kun," Kirari whispered.

"Did you say anything?" Cloudy dashed.

"Nothing," Kirari turned away.

"Isn't that Kirari-chan?" Seiji pointed towards a direction.

"Why is she with Cloudy?! It makes me mad!" Hiroto mentioned.

"It's natural. They're dating. Right?"

"Yes, it's true. It just them together makes me angry and more by the second."

"That's called jealousy, right, Hiro-kun?"

"I guess. I'm going to say hi to them!"

"Okay! I'll see you later!"

Cloudy's P.O.V

At last, I'm dating Kirari, But, she doesn't seem like her usual cheerful self. Is it because of me? I guess, I'll just, break up? I don't have a choice! The one I love isn't in love with me so, what's the point of having her? Neh, I'll provoke Hiroto more. It's amusing. Finally we're away from the reporters.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine."

She sounds too sad. I'll cheer her up!

"Let's get some ice cream!"

"Okay!" She cheered.

Kirari's P.O.V

I'm pretty sure I saw Hiroto-kun running towards us. Or maybe it could be a random fan that looks like Hiroto-kun...

"Let's get some ice cream!" I hear Cloudy cheer.

"Okay!"

So we're going to SM cafe? Nice! I love this place! Their parfait is fluffy, soft and sweet!

"What do you want to order? Kirai-chan?"

"Their Kiwi Parfait!"

"Then I'll get the Strawberry Parfait. We're ready to order!"

"Then I'll take your order, as of the new show, 'Let's order at cafe!'"

And your host is Kuro Laytus!" The debuting idol screamed.

"Kuro Laytus?"

"The new idol that debuting in Hikaru Idol Entertainment company!' Kuro screamed, "You didn't hear?"

"No." The two confused idols said in unison.

"Anyways, you're pretty cute." Kuro broke the silence.

"Take our order! Not my girl!" Cloudy bursted out.

"Oh you're dating her? Sorry. I guess I'll send another waitress to serve you guys. Meet you again, Ki-ra-ri-chan."

End of chapter 4!

**How'd did you guys like it?! Sorry for chapter after 2 weeks!**


End file.
